Mizuki's Effect
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: 'He is right' He thought to himself. 'I HAVE been hiding from Mizuki for FOUR-long years.I HAVE been living in the past for too long.' and with those thoughts, Nakatsu knew what he had to do... *all events are based on the drama. 101% fanfic of Nakatzuki - dropped story -
1. Chapter 1 Nakatsu's Bad Day

It was then that Nakatsu knew the sun is up. Rays of sun are hurting his eyes. He half-opened his right eye and let out a yawn, not feeling the good vibe to start the day ahead. He turned to his side to check his digital alarm clock. His unwilling-to-start-the-day-eyes flew open. It says 10 am and underneath the numbers, "Saturday" is written. With his shock stricken face, Nakatsu stood up his bed. He looked around as if searching for something. Panicking. And then it hit him-he felt the staggering pain in his head. Nakatsu thrown his head as he suffered the pain. It feels as if his skull is going to crack. Letting out a pain-filled groan, He fell on his back- letting his bed absorb the impact. The bed frame creaked as his body reached the springs. The pain did not go away and moving around is making it worse. Staring at the ceiling, remembering what happened last night, blurry and unstable clips has rolled. It has something to so with some of his colleagues and numerous bottles of alcohol. He had an amazing time last night that he cant even think straight, but now he's paying the price.

"God Dammit!" He yelled at himself, still feeling the pain of a hangover. His face turned into a scowl. Thinking for some options to do. He's not really feeling well to get out of bed but atleast taking a shower would refresh his mind and make it tons better.  
>"A shower it is!" He said to no one in particular. He tried to sit up while the head ache struck him like a lightning. He tried to steady himself and sat on the same position for a minute or two. Regaining his composure, Nakatsu got up and stumbled towards the shower which is atleast 10 feet awat from where he is standing. He knocked over his digital clock resting above the side table and he didnt seem too interested on what made such a cracking noise. Right now, a shower is what he really needed to gain awareness away from his excruciating head ache.<p>

Unable to help the pain, he closed his eyes and just kept on walking towards the familiar path. He knocked onto something hard. He opened his eyes and it seems like he walked straight to the bathroom door. He slid past through the door successfully and is heading straight for some warm shower to decrease the pain. The feel of the warm water relaxes his stressed muscles. It was only a matter of time before he realized that his head-ache is half way gone. Yet he kept his mind wander around things while his body is left under the drizzle of the warm water.

He tried his hardest to remember what really happened last night and why he's in such a horrific pain. He was with Tadashi and Shin-who are one of his closest friends in college. Being in college was far more pressuring and stressful rather than highschool in Osaka. There was this studies that are far more advanced that you should ace, His passion for soccer, time for his friends and also to his girlfriend. The last word of the thought has hit him like a tons of bricks. His eyes are now wide open and his mouth fell as if trying to wait for some prey to some inside.

"HA-RU-KA!" He whispered the name to himself. The name of his current girlfriend. The pain of his hangover have already decreased the ache at this time but theres still some sort of hundreds of needles poking his head. He reached out his hand on a towel-holder only to realize there was nothing but air in there. He snapped his head back to the direction to re-check if his towel really isnt there but only found the holder empty.  
>"Eh?" He let out a near yelling groan and scratched the back of his head. Surprised of all the bad luck happening to him.<p>

He was now furious. Heading out of the door as the hot-headed soccer player- Nakatsu Shuichi. But before he was even at the door, He tripped and was about to hit the floor with his back but only was saved by his instincts- grabbing the empty towel holder. With his breath on hold and his heart picking up the acceleration, Nakatsu pulled himself up and stood, keeping his focus on his steps with the wet, slippery floor.

Finally getting out of the bathroom door, He headed towards the closet and took out his towel. He wrapped it around his bottom half and is headed to fetch clothes accurate for the date which he's now awfully late for. He should be in the park an hour ago...

Finally having the pair of jeans and a simple red shirt in his hands, His cellphone rang a couple or more times. He let out a sigh and answered the phone. It was Haruka. No surprise about that.

"Hello? Where on Earth are you, Nakatsu?"

"Uhm" He scratched the back of his head. "I kinda has some troubles stumbling around the shower, Haruka. Gomen. I'll be on my way" Theres a slight sheepish look on Nakatsu's face as he explained.

"Fine! I'll be on the park bench so please hurry up!" She said over the phone and then the moment she's done speaking, The line went automatically dead.

He rolled his eyes and went to put on his clothes. Nakatsu really isnt the lot-of-ex-girlfriends-surrounding-him background but not until one person rejected him. She has been lingering on him ever since. The only person that would ever capture the great Nakatsu's heart. Yes- he would rather give up everything just for her. His belongings, his time, fortune, all of it! Even his sexuality. Theres just no one else he'd rather see himself to grow old with..Almost four years ago, after Nakatsu graduated high school and is off to college, he was influenced.. or much rather to be called- "awakened" away from his broken hearted nightmares. Realizing that people come and go. And for the past 30 months, more or less, that thought was rooted on his mind making it as an excuse to the girls he have broken up with.

With all of his clothes on, Nakatsu watched himself infront of a mirror. He likes what he sees. The hot blooded soccer player. The great Nakatsu Shuichi. Fire blazed in his eyes as he gave himself a half smile and a thumbs up. With both of his hands turned into a fist, they both rested in his side. He looked directly to the person in the mirror's eyes.

* * *

><p>Guys.. Please tune in for the next chapter. please please please. Im really having a very very very special thoughts for Mizuki x Nakatsu shippers. It would suck if it would all go to waste.. Im planning to update as soon as possible. This is my very first fan fic and it would be so great if you guys could send me reviews. Cant thank you guys enough for reading my chapter one. Arigato Gozaimasu! Please tune in for the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Sight Of An Old Friend

Leaving his apartment, He headed straight to the park. Yes- Apartment. He has been a resident of it since he moved to college. He have thought about the options of staying in a dorm but only found himself stuck from the bitter past. Then he decided to try something new. He found this little apartment a few kilometers away from the university and took it in an instance. It was a simple home. But enough for himself. He tend to get lonely sometimes although he'd really rather the way it is right now.. If ever he wants company, He'll just head to his friend's homes and waste time.

Finally arriving at the park, he looked around searching for any sighs of Haruka. She's sitting in the bench reading this some sort of fancy-romance genre book about vampires. He rolled his eyes. Although he knows that he likes girls, theres just something about this cheesy chick-love stories he could not stand.

_'Atleast Haruka looks nice. That should add some points'_ He thought to himself. His girlfriend is wearing some floral dress, a head band and some mild-sweet looking make up. Nakatsu smiled half-heartedly.

His girlfriend is definitely cute. She's also nice and appealing. Although Haruka have all the characteristics any guy could fall for, somehow Nakatsu really isnt that blinded by her. He never fell for anyone as hard as he have with that one certain girl who questioned his sexuality... And he have been through a number of relationships.

Nakatsu gave an apologizing bow as he reached her bench.

"Gomen" He pursed his lips and looked at her. "I had a really bad case of hangover and I almost made an exhibition on the bathroom floor". Nakatsu let out a sheepish look.

"Dont do that" Haruka replied.

Nakatsu was dumb founded.. "Dont do what?"

"You think when you display that sheepish expression of that good looking face of yours, You are already forgiven?"

Nakatsu tilts his head to one side and pouts. By seeing this, Haruka's lips twitched as if fighting a smile and gave him a death stare. He knew he was winning and somehow disappointed that it could be so easy. Haruka's boyfriend sat next to her. Still keeping up the trying-to-be-furious-stare at Nakatsu.

"Eh! C'mon, Haruka-Chan!" He grinned and pinched her cheeck slightly. Haruka removed her looks on Nakatsu and went back to her book.  
>"So you've been reading that thing the whole past hour?" Nakatsu asked.<br>"Yeah. You were awfully late."  
>"I told you. Im sorry."<br>Haruka kept silent pretending to read the book.  
>"You look beautiful" He gave her a thumbs up. Haruka brushed her hair to the back of her ear and smiled. "Thank you, Nakatsu. You look great too, As usual."<br>Nakatsu grinned as he absorbed the compliment. "Lets go for a walk" He grabbed her hand which is occupying the book in the moment and pulled her off the chair as he stood up.

The sun shone in their faces keeping them both warm. The couple walked around the park for minutes. Watching all the crowds enjoying the weather in this Saturday morning. Nakatsu's head turned right and saw a noodle shop.  
>"Ugh. Im hungry, Haruka-Chan. Lets go eat" He put his hand on his stomach exaggerating his lack of breakfast this morning. Nakatsu chowed down on his huge bowl of noodles with Haruka across the table doing the same with hers.<p>

"OI! NAKATSU!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
>He looked around the shop searching for the person who called his name. Nanba Minami appeared in the view. One of the brightest smile appeared in Nakatsu's face. Clearly overwhelmed with the sight of his old senpai.<p>

Minami joined the couple who are more than thrilled to have him around. He tried to hit on Haruka a couple of times but backed off once he was told that Haruka is with Nakatsu._ 'Same old senpai' _Nakatsu thought to himself and chuckled. It happened to be that Minami is in the city because he simply dropped by to visit his aunt who is sick. Luckily he passed by at the noodle shop because of his lack of meal, also.

"Oh. By the way, Nakatsu - Is it true?" Minami asked.  
>"True what, Senpai?"<br>"Ah! You dont need to call me senpai anymore. We're already out of Osaka High!"  
>Nakatsu grinned "I'd like to keep some memories."<br>Minami smiled and fell silent for a minute. Reminiscing his Osaka High moments. So did Nakatsu.  
>"Oh! Right.. Nakatsu, Is the rumor about Mizuki returning in Japan true? Nakao told me"<p>

Nakatsu looked down at his half empty bowl of noodles._ 'A topic not to be avoided.' _he thought. He has been trying so hard for the past 4 years not to remember her or any of his memories with her. Just when he thought he was doing so great at it...  
>It wounds his ego when he remembers her rejection. Whats worst is he have to keep the friendship between them-nothing more, nothing less. Thats why he have decided to limit his connections with her. Only getting updates from her once or maybe twice a month.<p>

Getting back from his composure, He looked at Minami and smiled half-heartedly. Trying to hide the pain.

"The last time Ive spoken with Mizuki..." He lost track. Even when her name escapes his lips hurts him. It felt as if his mouth is going to fall off.  
>Minami shook Nakatsu by the shoulder while Haruka watched curiously. "When?" asked Minami.<br>"Ah. Uhm... A month ago.. i think. So i really dont know, Nanba-Senpai." He replied.  
>Minami's jaw dropped. "NANI?" He placed his hand on Nakatsu's forehead as if to feel if he have a fever or not.<p>

"Na-Na-Nakatsu... That... was Mizuki who is visiting us again. MI-ZU-KI" He emphasized the word to make some sense. "It would be a Osaka High reunion. Its not likely that you would forget all about Mizuki like that" Continued Minami. Desperate to make a statement. Once again, Nakatsu looked down and fell silent. Haruka, On the other hand watched the two closely trying to keep herself calm not to ask questions.. But the curiosity is just unsustainable.  
>"Excuse me, Nanba Se-" She was cut off by her own thought. Right.. She did not attend Osaka unlike the girl so called Mizuki.. so theres no reason to call him Senpai.. She shook her head. "Minami-Kun... May i know who-"<p>

"Mizuki... is someone special." Said Minami finishing Haruka's thoughts. "to every student in Osaka High. To her closest friends... And specially to Sano Izumi... and Nakatsu Shuichi." Minami looked at the now silent Nakatsu. "She's some sort of a magician. Sprinking her dust of courage wherever she goes and to whoever she meets. She changed us all-"  
>"Senpai" mumbled Nakatsu with all he has left to make him stop bringing back the thought of the love of her life. Minami pursed his lips. He know something is up with his old friend and he's quite familiar to how he reacts.<p>

Minami stood up and turned to Nakatsu. He bowed sincerely, Apologizing.

"Eh? Senpai! Sit down! Im fine!" He faked a grin and a thumbs up.  
>"Nakatsu.. I need to have a word with you..." Minami glanced at Haruka. "Privately" He added.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, Guys! I cant thank you enough for tuning in. I have so much plans for Mizuki x Nakatsu if only i can work fast enough to write down all these great ideas.. Please do write your reviews about this and to the past chapters. I can promise you guys to do all that my imagination can to make my very first fan fic believable- if only everyone can check my works.. so yeah. Arigato Gozaimasu!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Sano's Phone Call

Its Friday night by the timezone of California, USA. Mizuki is in her room starring at the pictures of his Osaka High friends from the photo album given by Akiha when she said farewell to the school. She let out a sigh and smiled.  
>Wait for me. We ll be able to meet each other again soon... She mumbled.<br>As she flipped through the pages, She saw memories with his friends - Tennouji, Oskar, Noe, Sekime, Nakao, Nanba, Kayashima, Sano... and...

"Na..Kat..Su" She whispered. A train of thoughts came. _'How is he? How come he's the only one i havent talked to much lately? Did i do something wrong? Is the friendship between my best friend, now falling apart?' _She thought to herself. The usual Mizuki who over-thinks-things-and-too-anxious-about-everything from high school is creeping back again. Could it be that she lost her best friend?_ 'But thats not possible. Nakatsu promised. Nakatsu promised! He'll never say goodbye to me. That he'll always be my best friend even when we're both old and weak!'_ Mizuki shook her head. Trying to get rid of every guilt she is feeling at the moment.

She kept convincing herself that Nakatsu will never break any promises. Remembering the day when she said goodbye to Osaka High, she knows Nakatsu is a very emotional person... Could it be that he got tired of her and all the challenges she put him through that he already left Mizuki? _'Maybe thats the reason. Maybe Nakatsu have reached his limit and rather chose to stay away.'_ Guilt continued to sink in- messing up her thoughts.

She suddenly felt as if she's alone. Her best friend have left her in the dark. Not that he can blame Nakatsu for keeping a distance between them. If theres one thing she knows about him is that her best friend can never give up easily. He will continue to fight as long as he can. It mustve been tough for Nakatsu thats why he left without saying so.

Her phone was ringing. It took her 3 rings to find a way out of the guilt-filled thoughts. With high hopes that Nakatsu will be the one calling, She answered the call.  
>"Hello?" She answered timidly.<br>"Mizuki?" It was Sano over the line. She sighed and a smile came across her face.  
>"Y-yes? S-s-sano?"<br>"Mizuki.. Why are you sobbing?" Asked Sano. Mizuki flinched. His question obviously caught her off guard. '_Me? Sobbing?'_ She asked herself. She looked down her shirt. Its wet.. She was indeed crying without awareness. Mizuki fell silent.  
>"Are you Alright?" Asked Sano to her lack of response.<br>"Y-yeah. Yeah.. Im fine" She replied trying to stable her emotions.. She took a deep breath.  
>"Sure?"<br>"I am fine, Sano. Really." Mizuki lied. She doesnt feel like explaining all of the thoughts going on through her mind.. Specially to Sano.  
>"If you say so."<p>

There was a silence by the line for a minute or two. Both of them waiting for each other to response. Unable to take the awkward silence, Mizuki started..  
>"Uh. Sano. Why did you call, anyways? Is everything okay?"<br>"I just.." he stumbled to look for the words "Wanna ask you a favor, if its okay." he continued.  
>"Really? How come? What is it about?" Asked Mizuki continuously. Sano, is afterall, a man who does not rely on whoever with things so it mustve been such a big deal.<br>"It might be much... but i was asking if.. well, can we just talk about it when you get back to Japan? I mean, it wont really do well over the phone."  
>"Oh" Okay. Mizuki's really curious and not to mention very very anxious now.<br>"You'll be here by next week, right? So i was wondering if we could atleast talk for a minute or so.. only the two of us.. before you get back with our friends at Osaka and begin their some sort of celebration plans."  
>Mizuki's heart is now picking up the acceleration. "Sano... is there.. is there something wrong?" silence filled the line. it took him a couple of minutes to answer.<br>"Yeah. yeah. We'll just talk about it, Mizuki. So, you're okay with a minute with me when you arrive?"  
>And she could definitely feel her insides turn up side down now.<br>"Yes" was all she could reply for now.  
>"Arigato. Take care on your flight back. I'll be waiting for you at the airport at the day of your arrival. Just meet me there. Goodluck, Mizuki." And by that, The line went dead. A train of thoughts has now arrived Mizuki's mind.<br>"What could that be about?" She mumbled to herself. She could feel a hundreds or maybe even thousands of thoughts about to arrive but a knock on her door made her jump away from those.  
>"Mizuki! Dinner!" Called Shizuki, Her brother.<br>"Coming!" she answered.

Mizuki left the photo album resting at the top of her side table and went out of her door. Walking down the stairs, She saw her dad already on the table while her mom preparing the meal. A smile appeared on her face as she caught a glimpse of what she'll chow down tonight. Hamburger. Her favorite. She joined the table and sat on her usual spot, next to her dad and across her brother.  
>"So. Already booked your flight?" Asked her brother. Mizuki looked up and smiled.<br>"Everything is already in order five days ago." She gave him a grin.  
>"You're really excited about this whole thing, huh?" added Shizuki. Her sister nodded.<br>Her father was mostly silent tonight. Shizuki kept on asking what are her plans in Japan for her summer break.

Mizuki will be staying in a hotel for the rest of her trip. It would cost a little bit too much for her thats why she's planning to stay with one of her friends house. That is, if she finds one.  
>"But all of your friends in Japan are guys." Injected her father in a tune that Mizuki did not like.. Although she already know that her father isnt really pro with all her plans- He was furious when he found out that she enrolled in an all boys school and told Mizuki back then that she's banned from Japan until she finish all of her educations. She graduated college a month ago. Making his father's rights broken.<br>"Theyre not how you think they are, Papa." defended Mizuki. His father opened his mouth for a come back but her daughter cut her off. She knew better than to argue. "But if you insist not to be under the same roof with them, Then i wont."  
>"You better not." Ended by her dad.<p>

Dinner passed by smoothly. Mom was very fine with it and very often, her Dad injected some statements against it but rather not to argue. He knows his deal have already expired and now trust Mizuki since she already grew up from her high school- reckless years. Her daughter knew there are some negativity from her father with her summer plans but it cant be helped anyways.

With her stomach full, She climbed back to her bed, getting too excited to what will happen next week...

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! and as always, Thank you for keeping tune! it means so much to me to see my view charts go up. Already down with chapter 4 but i think i'll let you guys see it in a bit ;)<br>Just leave some comments and tips on my past chapters to keep me motivated. Arigato you guys!


	4. Chapter 4 The Realization

Im already on chapter four- heres the deal, you guys... I've received a review saying that something is missing for the past three chapters. I know you guys think some of those doesn't make any sense at all. But thats the whole point of climax. Trust me- I have something big going on you just have to stay tune since the story is afterall, just starting.

Anywho, I shouldve told you from the start but this fan fiction is all based on the dorama. I do not own anything, this is just a fan fiction.. a piece of my imagination on how i wanted the story of Mizuki x Nakatsu to end. Alright, Mina Sama- I present you the chapter four :D

* * *

><p>"You idiot! I know what you're playing!" Yelled Minami at Nakatsu. He followed it with a laugh to relieve Nakatsu's tension.<p>

Both of the guys are now halfway to Nakatsu's place. Minami was more than sorry stealing his old friend away from Haruka bit she says that she's okay with it. Afterall, you dont always get to see one of your closest high school friends every day.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Dont play dumb with me, Nakatsu. Ive been through this before." Seeing that his friend is still clueless, Minami carried on... "Ah! this simply reminds me of Konako."  
>"Konako?" Asked Nakatsu. Somehow he knows he have heard her before. He just cant put his fingers on it.<br>"You forgot? Well, dont you remember the week at my Old Hag's Home of the Sea?"  
>"Ofcourse i do. That was one of our best memories together." Nakatsu grinned.<br>"Half of that time, I was still having troubles with my past. Thats why i didnt have much time with you guys. Konako.. haunted me back then." He let out a chuckle after the thought. "I cant say then that im completely over her even when she disappeared before my eyes for three years."

Again, Nakatsu fell silent. Theres nothing else going on with his mind right now besides Mizuki. She continued to linger over her even until now.  
>"Tell me, Nakatsu. How many ex-girlfriend have you had for the past four years?" Asked Minami. Nakatsu was caught off guard. He flinched and didnt notice that he have stopped dead on his tracks. He looked up and smiled at Minami, doing his best to hide the pain.<br>"Honestly, Nanba-Senpai, It cant be counted by fingers itself." Answered Nakatsu. He's now feeling sick. Part of him boosted his ego while most of himself felt ashamed at the same time. He clearly have no idea if its something to be confident about or something that he should hide.  
>"Ah! I am truly the genius Nanba Minami!" He called as he put his arm around Nakatsu's shoulder- Shaking him away from his confusion. "Eh? whats in your mind, Senpai?"<br>"Nakatsu, Nakatsu, Nakatsu.. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head with exaggeration. "Having troubles with boosting your ego, eh? You're not alone, Buddy."  
>"W-w-wait, Senpai. Slow down.. whats your point?"<br>The two climbed the apartment's staircase as Nakatsu searched his pockets for the keys.  
>"Apartment, Nakatsu?" Asked Minami and raised one of his eyebrows. Nakatsu automatically knew what he meant. He used to be a dormitory-guy back in high school.<br>"I found this apartment when i moved in and it doesnt really cost as bad. Thats why I took it right away. And having a home for only yourself is actually nice." Nakatsu grinned as he opened the door.

Both of the guys shared a bottle of sake (alcohol) as they dealt with what is haunting Nakatsu at the moment. As the two goes on sober, Minami opened the conversation.  
>"So, you broke up with a lot of girls lately, huh?" Started Minami. Nakatsu nodded "None were good enough, Senpai"<br>"I see. I see.. So- is Haruka not good enough too? If not, then who exactly is 'good enough'? Mizuki?"  
>"Senpai..." Nakatsu let out a sigh. "This might sound very lousy but.. No one can even reach Mizuki's level. I mean, She's a life changer, you know. The first time i laid my hand on her shoulder, i knew something has changed within me.. Something huge. Theres not a single girl i havent compared to her yet. She's everywhere! And I doubt that i can even love someone as much as I loved her."<br>"Hmm.. I completely understand." Minami emptied his glass of sake as he talked. "I never knew you had it in you, Nakatsu.. I wouldnt be surprised if we scale all this and you loved Mizuki more than i had with Konako. Theres nothing wrong with being in love. But you might have to consider that she's with Sano now. And theyre both one of our closest friend. So you might have to respect what they have and do the right thing, Nakatsu."  
>"I AM doing the right thing, Senpai. I stayed away from her for too long now. I barely talk to her. And i would stay away from her forever if its possible but keeping the friendship she has been asking for has been such the hardest thing to do..." Nakatsu stated, completely upset. He's almost drunk now and alcohol is really helping him open up to Minami. Not that he ever had troubles with it even when he's not in alcohol intake. Everything is just different across the Mizuki-zone.<p>

"Nakatsu.. Dont you see what you're doing?" Asked Minami. "You're running away from it, Nakatsu! You ran away from what you shouldve dealt with four years ago! Ive seen my mistakes in you when i was hang up with Konako..." Minami shook his head, searching for the right words. "It was a blasphemy. Thats why i can never let you deal with it alone."  
>Nakatsu smiled. Appreciating the words he have heard from him. Minami patted Nakatsu's back a couple of times to show comfort.<br>"How did you get over Konako, Senpai? Was it tough?" Asked the drunk Nakatsu.  
>"Ah yes. Ofcourse it was. A process that I once thought I could never get over. It was a deep path for me back then but i kept on walking until I saw the light at the end of the tunnel." Minami ruffled Nakatsu's hair. "You'll get by, Nakatsu. Just keep in mind that you cant cross the 'friends' border. You have a lot of things going on in you, kid. Face Mizuki.. I got your back." Minami smiled.<br>Nakatsu smiled back. He looked down with his drink and played the ice in his cup with the tip of his index finger. "Face her and move on... Sounds impossible.." he mumbled.  
>Minami put his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at him. "For now it sounds more like it but its possible." He went back to his cup too just like Nakatsu. "Ah! Mizuki! What have she done with Osaka's Soccer Club-Pride?" He laughed and nudged Nakatsu on his side. Nakatsu let out a chuckle.<br>"I cant really give advices what to do about her since yours is way different that what i felt with Konako.. But if theres one thing i should tell you right now is to not run away from it just like what you've done for the past four years you've wasted being stuck with yesterday, Nakatsu. Good luck buddy. Do your best"

The two guys fell silent. Nakatsu's head was filled with thoughts his old Senpai have just told him. _'Senpai is right'_ He thought. _'I HAVE been hiding from Mizuki for four years.. I HAVE been having relationship with girls just to boost my ego. I HAVE been downgrading every girl i have met ever since. I HAVE been living in the past for too long.'_ Part of him felt guilty but with those thoughts, Nakatsu knew what he had to do. He reached out for his phone and dialed all the number he needed. The phone rang for the fourth time. Nakatsu's heart is picking up worrying that he'll have to deal with a voice mail. Finally the person answered the call immediately after the fifth.  
>"Hello?" The girl asked on the other side of the line and she let out a yawn. His face felt the red gush he havent felt for a while now. Clearly Nakatsu has been bothering her but he doesnt really mind. <em>'Its something important, anyways'<em> he thought. After taking a deep breath and a handful of courage, Nakatsu answered.  
>"Hey.. uh. Mizuki.. Do you have a minute?" He asked between his slightly slurred words. He knew he should face reality. He knew he should at least move on and he's already starting his first step.<p>

Minami, Who's still at his side, gave a smile full of hope to his very close friend who he already treated like his own brother.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Back

Ashiya Mizuki is back in Japan. Days have passed since she answered a phone call from her best friend, Nakatsu. He was simply asking her about the details of her return-so much for Mizuki's relief- and offering to fetch her down the airport once she arrived but she have to reject her bestfriend's offer since Sano could be around here somewhere waiting for her.

One of her brightest smile is painted on her face as she skipped along looking for her boyfriend. _'Its been four years! Finally I get to see him and all of them!'_ She thought. _'And this time, I'm already a graduate. It wouldnt be a matter of time till they all finish college too- Now that the graduation season in Japan should be around next week according to most of the universities...'_

"Mizuki!" Someone around the lobby called as she lost the trail of her thoughts. Mizuki looked around. It was Sano, as she expected. Her eyes glistened as she ran towards him. She felt awkward as she reached his boyfriend and uncomfortable silent filled the air. She wanted to attack Sano with a hug but she's not entirely sure if she should.. He is never a man full of emotions, afterall. Instead, Mizuki smiled at him. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. He smiled back half heartedly and extended his arms towards her. The signal Mizuki has been waiting for. She threw her arms around Sano and laughed.

"I miss you! I missed everyone!" Said Mizuki, finally letting go. "You look great, Sano!" She added.  
>He smiled and nodded at her. "So do you, Mizuki."<p>

Sano carried Mizuki's luggage as they walked towards the exit. Finally remembering his phone call last week, Mizuki stopped dead to her tracks.  
>"Oh. Sano" She started "What is it again the one you wanted to talk about?"<br>Sano stopped and looked at her warily.  
>"Well, Mizuki.. I.. uh.. I have been thinking a lot about it lately and im sure that your arrival isnt the best time for this but its just impossible that I can still open this kind of conversation with you once that you'll be exposed to everyone. So i figured that this could be the only time for us to have a private talk." He has been choosing the best word for this since last week but at the moment that Mizuki arrived, all of those were drained out of his mind.<p>

Mizuki understood the private talk - part. He is right. there are too much guys from Osaka she should pay attention to once they all meet but she just dont get the whole thing. _'What's so important, Anyways?'_ she wondered to herself. Not feeling like she should speak until Sano cleared up the whole thing, she simply nodded.

The two fell awkwardly silent as Sano tried to look carefully for the words and Mizuki just waiting for him to start. People passed by them. Mizuki felt conscious. It is as if her stomach is turning upside down. She shrugged-feeling uncomfortable by the silence.  
>Not to prolong the awkwardness, Sano started... "I just dont see myself doing high jump anymore after I graduate college..."<br>Mizuki froze. She was breathless and couldnt keep track to whatever explanation Sano is implying.  
>"I always thought every single time i jump is that... You could be watching.. that im doing it only for you, nobody else.. Just like the last time you've seen me jump at Osaka in that National Championship... But lately, at college, It just pressured me more than ever. It feels as if Im not doing it for you anymore... High jump used to relax me. Just the thought of flying over that bar refreshes my mind...- High Jump makes me think about you. but now... Its nothing more than a bunch of expectators taunting me- pressuring me..." Sano looked up. He noticed Mizuki isnt moving. He knew her reaction wouldnt be as great as he hoped. Ignoring Mizuki, he continued. "Its the same old problem I had before you came around, Mizuki. And no matter how much i tell everyone how i feel.. Nothing will ever change. Their expectations will always be thrown at nobody else but me as long as i jump a bar after another." He shook his head and looked down at Mizuki. Feeling uncomfortable by the silence she's giving him, He ruffled her hair.<br>"There could be a world out there I could find without any connections to high jump.. Dont worry, Mizuki. I'll be fine." He gave him a tender smile.. Hoping it could cheer her up.

"Sano... You... Cant... Quit..." was all that Mizuki can say, still having lack of words to the situation.  
>"Why cant i!" Yelled Sano without realizing. The crowd in an earshot turned their heads into the couple's direction. Sano let out a sigh.<br>"Im frustrated, Mizuki. I cant jump my entire life! You wouldnt understand because you're not the one who they throw bricks on! Im tired! None of this wouldve happened if you didnt come along- Yes, at first, me getting back to jumping was great because it was for no one else but you... as time went on, The same old pressure were back to make what i love the most a living hell. So, why? Why cant i quit?" He asked again, The tune of his voice raising.

Guilt and pressure continued to sink in Mizuki. '_he is right'_ She thought. _'He should be living his college years peacefully if it wasnt for me. I made the four years of his life miserable'_ She looked down. But she wont let Sano quit high jump specially now that she's back in Japan. There will be so many talents and potentials Sano will loose. And high jumping was the main reason why they met-why she enrolled in a boys school- and why she fell in-love with him. Havent he even thought of what they had was all thanks to high jump?

"Dont." she mumbled without even thinking and shook her head which made Sano furious.  
>"What can you not understand, Mizuki?" Sano's now sure every passers by is now staring at them. He felt awful in making an scene at the airport but it really cant be helped.<br>"Im frustrated! I cant even look at the high jump bar anymore without feeling like everyone's on my back, making my life miserable. Whats best is to just turn my back on it... You know what? I know you wont agree on this." Sano tried to calm down. He took a deep breath but nothing's working. Whenever he sees Mizuki, It simply reminds him nothing but the first day she saw him jump on a stage in Osaka. It was a glorious moment he could never forget.. but as time passed by, She also reminded him of the pressure and the frustration high jump have caused him at his college years.  
>"This... This wont work, Mizuki.. It never will."<br>Finally having as much courage as she could at the time, Mizuki whispered- "S-sano.. If you prefer not jumping anymore, Then I guess i can never do anything about it.. a-and.. and.. im fine with that" Mizuki lied to make all the guilt stop atleast for a moment so she could stable her every emotions. But it feels as if she could just break down and cry that Sano's leaving high jump even though her conscience kept on telling her to respect his decision.

"Its not just like that, Mizuki! Damn it! Why is it so hard talking to you-" He suddenly felt the need to stop. He looked down at Mizuki. Tears are already falling from her cheeks. He let out a sigh.  
>"Uh.. Im sorry. I didnt mean it that way, Mizuki-"<br>"Thats alright, Sano." she said, cutting him off. She looked up at Sano and smiled the best she can even though tears wont stop dripping down her face. "No need to apologize."  
>"Mizuki. I cant..." Sano looked down, Having troubles with finding the words. "I cant continue this."<br>"What? I told you, I'll do my best to understand-"  
>"ITS NOT ABOUT JUMPING" Sano yelled to make her stop. Its hurting him even more if she continue this up. "Mizuki.. as much as it hurts me... I can no longer continue being with you."<p>

It feels as if lighting has stricken Mizuki. She froze automatically... Sano's last words echoing in her head.  
>"Mizuki.. When i look at you- your face.. used to remind me of nothing but the glory when you first saw me jump on a stage.. The moment when i was back on track all because of you.. That i am looking at the main reason why I do what i loved the most.. but as time went on, High jump meant nothing more but a nightmare i cant look back. I cant.. I just cant.."<br>Both of them tried to absorb what just happened for a minute.. Sano quitting high jump for the second time and also, breaking up with Mizuki.. It was blasphemy for her. She felt like the rest of the trip couldnt get any worse.  
>Mizuki nodded. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence. " Im sorry." She whispered. "Im sorry i ever made you jump again back then.. That you had such an awful college because of me." She looked at him. "None of this would have happen if its not for and because of me." She frowned. "At first i thought i was trying to help. But i didnt knew what you felt back then when you first left high jump. And.. now i understand it even more.. Im sorry i prolonged the pressure for four years..." She kept on sobbing. "Can you ever forgive me?"<p>

"Its.. its not your fault, Mizuki."  
>"Yes it is. None of this shouldve happened to you if its not for me... And Sano..." She smiled with all her might, trying to hide the pain. "Since we're splitting apart.. can you atleast promise me one.. or two things?"<br>"You have to understand that its not your fault. And yes. What are those things?"  
>"First... I want you to always smile even without high jump so i wont be convinced that I took away your smile again just like before. Enrolling in an all boys school is not easy." She joked around and gave him a shaky laugh.<br>Sano nodded. "Ofcourse, Mizuki. I can never repay you all you have done for me." He smiled. "And the second?" Sano asked.  
>"And the second..." She offered her hand as she spoke "Still friends?" Mizuki grinned.<br>Sano shook it and ruffled her hair. "You're a good person, Mizuki. No hard feelings?"  
>"No hard feelings" Mizuki repeated. The two shared a hand shake as they smiled at each other.<p>

The next flight was announced over the speaker as well as the time. Realizing that his father is expecting him for a visit, Sano snapped out of his thoughts and bid farewell to Mizuki at once. He hates seeing her like this but theres nothing he can really do. "I'll see you later with the others, Mizuki" He smiled at her for the last time and headed out of the exit.

Mizuki was standing there for a minute. She sobbed more once she thought Sano have already left. Unable to take the tension, She broke down and cried in the middle of the crowd. About fourty feet away, Sano stood, watching her, hiding behind a corner. He dialed the number in his phone as fast as he could.  
>"Oh! Hey! Whats up, Sano?" Nakatsu, over the line, answered.<br>"Nakatsu. Where are you? How long would it take you to arrive at the airport right now? Its an emergency" He called.

* * *

><p>Ah! Finally done with chapter five, everyone. Thank you very much for keeping in tune and for the reviews. I cannot explain it to you guys how happy i am to see that atleast someone on earth reads my stories and comments to them. <strong>Im gonna give you guys an idea for the next chapter!<strong>- it is by far my most favorite of all because i really had fun making it and im taking aside all of the dramas for the next one cause it felt like im lacking humor for the past 5 chapters, dont you think?.. And if you're a Nakatsu x Mizuki shipper as i am, You will really like whats coming up next. Oh! Im so excited for you guys to see! **And by the way... Keep in mind that Sano is not being unreasonable.. Theres a better excuse for giving up all those things important to him..

Thats all for today, everyone! Hope i can update as fast as i can. Take care always! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 Okonomiyaki Escapade

In about 20 minutes, Nakatsu Shuichi bursted in the glass doors of the airport. He quickly scanned the lobby for any signs of Mizuki. There are awfully many people in the building but it wont stop him from seeing his best friend.

He was dead nervous. Sano told him nothing. Just to look for Mizuki in the airport because according to him, Its some kind of an emergency. Tons of theories are entering Nakatsu's mind as he shoved the crowd to pass by. He heard a lot of them react. Some even yelled at him but it really cant be helped. He wanted to apologize but he doesnt have much time in his hands. He needs to find Mizuki. Fast.

He turned his head right and shoved another man who is standing next to him. Then finally, She came into his view. It was no mistake. Its his best friend sitting in a bench next to her luggage. She continued to look down. _'Okay. Now i **swear** something is upsetting her.'_ Nakatsu thought as he rushed towards Mizuki.

He examined his friend silently as he sat next to her. It seems like she's too busy with whatever that is occupying her mind and didnt even notice that someone is now sitting really close to her. Seconds ticked and Nakatsu cant take the silence she is giving him. With his bestfriend still looking down, He gave her a tight hug and squeezed her as much as he can.  
>"I will <em>never<em> let go until you're okay." He whispered in Mizuki's ear.  
>She was surprised that Nakatsu is around but cant really feel nothing else but the darkness Sano have left her to deal with. Mizuki's expression remained blank as Nakatsu still had her in his arms. None of them have said a word for a while since both of their heads are filled with thoughts. Its been a week since Nakatsu made a promise to his senpai that he should atleast face Mizuki and to move on with his feelings for her. At the point that he thought his baby steps are actually giving effect, The sight of Mizuki like this just broke his heart even more than ever. <em>'What the heck happened that made you so blue?'<em> He thought to himself.

Finally getting back to her senses, Mizuki pulled away from him and looked up.  
>"Arigato." She gave him a half smile.<br>"Is having a jet lag after a ride from America affects you that much, Mizuki?" He chuckled. Nakatsu's trying to cheer her up the way that he could. Tears ran down Mizuki's cheeks again. Nakatsu was alarmed by the sight of her crying.  
>"W-W-Wait! Mizuki! I didnt mean to offend you-! I mean, You are obviously one heck of a strong, independent woman! I honestly didnt point out that Jet Lag can wreck you just like that! I.. I.."<br>Nakatsu lost his thoughts for words as he looked down at Mizuki. _'How can someone be so upset yet so damn beautiful?' _he asked himself.

Unable to take Mizuki's tears, He scooped her chin with his fingers gently to see her face. She looked at Nakatsu. Both of her eyes swelled with tears. He wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
>"Please stop crying." Asked Nakatsu. "<strong>Please<strong>?"  
>She tried her best to stable her emotions and took a deep breath but her sobs continued. She can barely think straight now. To Nakatsu's surprise, He found Mizuki's head resting on his chest. His face felt warm-althought he may not be able to see it, But he's definite that he's turning red now. He held Mizuki in his arms and cradled her. It felt as if the world just froze for the both of them. Being held by Nakatsu was the best feeling she got so far since she came back to Japan. And she hoped with all her might that being in his arms would last forever.<p>

* * *

><p>The two persons from the side walk looked more awkward than the rest of the crowd. A lanky lad around his twenties with bleached hair in the shade of orange who was carrying a luggage. He was pulling the girl in his side by hand as they both ran through the thick crowd. The young lady he was with is also around the same age as him-complete with a floral mid thigh dress and her shiny jet black hair down to her shoulders.<p>

"Nakatsu! Wait! Let me catch my breath!" Asked the girl who was still pulled by the blonde lad. An hour ago- After she stopped crying in the airport, Nakatsu grabbed her wrist and started running out in the streets with her. She still have no clue where he is taking her. He stopped for her sake as he looked around searching for something.  
>"You know.. You shouldve let me check in a hotel first."<br>"It will only take for a minute, Mizuki. Dont get too worked up." He grinned.  
>"Alright alright.. But you have to carry my bag all through your plan... Hey. What are you planning, anyways? Where are you taking me?" Asked Mizuki.<br>"You'll see." Nakatsu winked at her. The crowd somehow managed to glance at the two for some reason. A boy and a girl, Running around the city at evening, Carrying that three feet luggage. Couldnt get any weirder. Some theorized that the two are a kind of terrorist or something. Others think they're eloping. She shook her head. _'Doesnt matter.'_ Mizuki thought._ 'They wont find anything, Anyways.' _She looked up at her friend.

"HA! There you are!" He yelled, as he pointed the direction of the place he's been looking for.  
>She immediately snapped to where Nakatsu is pointing. A lantern with the word 'Okonomiyaki' came into view. It was a small restaurant. Mizuki smiled. She could sure use some pick me up food at the moment, She hasn't eaten for hours since she arrived Japan. Nakatsu quickly grabbed her wrist again and started rushing to the restaurant.<br>"Nakatsu! Chill out!"  
>"No, Mizuki! Im starving!" He grinned. Mizuki looked at him.. The bright, colorful lights of the city shone directly to his face, Giving him an unusual effect and glow. Mizuki fell silent and continued to stare at him, unaware. She felt something uncommon at the sight of Nakatsu at the moment and somehow she couldnt tear her eyes from him. something weird have hit her stomach-She was having butterflies. But Mizuki have mistaken them for her lack of meal.<p>

Nakatsu came into a halt and looked down on Mizuki. He raised one of his eyebrows at her. Trying to figure out what she is looking at.  
>"Eh? Mizuki? Something wrong?" He wondered<br>"Ah. uhmm." She stumbled for the words to say. "Lets-go-eat. Im-hungry." She mumbled as fast as she could and stepped inside the restaurant.  
><em>'Talk about weird.'<em> Nakatsu thought to himself. He followed Mizuki close behind.

The place definitely have that warm atmosphere. They both smiled as they looked around the half-empty room. The two of them sat in the table near corner of the restaurant. Mizuki ordered a bottle of tequila. So much to Nakatsu's surprise but then got over it immediately. She may need atleast a night away from whatever's bothering her.

"Ah! I missed this, Nakatsu! I missed this a lot! I rarely eat okonomiyaki in America. We always lack supplies of the good stuff like there seaweed flakes and all that... Besides, Okonomiyaki really isnt okonomiyaki without you." She grinned as she put a spoonful in her mouth.  
>Nakatsu turned red as he smiled. "Well, as long as you're here, You can have all the okonomiyaki you want.. My treat!"<br>"Oh? For Real?"  
>"Yeah. Okonomiyaki's are like, one of our best memories anyways, am i right? So its okay for me to treat you as much as you want." He grinned.. Okonomiyaki arent the only things he would give her if only she let him..<br>"Geez! Nakatsu! I missed you so much!" She smiled. She finally got rid of Sano in her mind for a moment or so.  
>"I missed you more than you'll ever know, Mizuki." He laughed, but inside, he really meant what he said. It reminds him of what he have done for the past four years. Which tears him up to pieces every time.<br>Mizuki smiled back and started preparing another serving.

"Anyways! Your hair looks really great on you, Mizuki!" He chuckled and so did her.  
>"Why, thank you, Nakatsu." She looked up at him. Everything turned pink and roses in Nakatsu's vision again-after how many years. He was breathless as his jaws dropped. Good thing there isnt anything on his mouth at the moment.<br>"I dont really like having a short hair just like before. I used to have mine down to my waist, dont you know? If its not for enrolling to an all boys school..."  
>Mizuki continued to bable. Nakatsu's not really listening to the history of her hair. He was too hang up with his visions.<br>"...But im glad you think its great." She finished with a smile at Nakatsu.  
>Finally, Nakatsu snapped out it. He looked away as fast as he could.<br>"Are you kidding me? It suits you well! You look more... _Feminine_" He replied without looking at her.  
>Mizuki laughed. "I still cant believe I enrolled to an all boys school back then." She joked around as she poured alcohol to her cup and Nakatsu's.<br>"I still cant believe you're a girl" He mumbled under his breath.  
>"What? Did you say something?" Asked Mizuki. Completely clueless as she handed Nakatsu's cup.<br>"N-N-Nothing! Its N-Nothing, Really! I didnt say anything if thats what you're thinking!" He waved his hands infront of him defensively.  
>"Oh." Mizuki smiled.<p>

Nakatsu let out a sigh full of relieve. _'I really have to keep my mouth only to myself sometimes.' _He shook his head.  
>He drank a few cups but denied the fourth.<br>"I dont think it would be best for both of us to be both drunk on the sidewalk." He told Mizuki. She laughed.  
>"Yeah. You're probably right." She held up the bottle with her left hand. It was almost half empty. "Do you mind?" She asked.<br>_'You couldnt possibly drink all that, could you? Youre a girl, afterall!'_ He thought to himself.  
>"What?" Asked Mizuki... Then she laughed.<em><br>'WTF. IS SHE PSYCHIC?' _He thought again-Panicking in the inside but before he noticed it, He was raising an eyebrow at her. Nakatsu blinked twice to shake away the confusion.  
>"No. Not at all. Knock yourself out." He grinned. Trying his best not to look like a fool infront of her.<p>

By just watching her eat, Nakatsu could feel her heart hammering in his rib cage. At the side of their table, Mizuki's luggage rested. A customer who was in a hurry to get out stumbled on Mizuki's bag. It fell down to the floor but the Man who was in too much rush didnt even seem to notice as he left the restaurant.  
>"EH?" shouted Nakatsu at the man who have now left the room. He bent down to pick it up. Mizuki, part drowsy, did the same without knowing Nakatsu's already on it either. Their forehead smacked together as they reached down for the bag.<br>"Ow." Mumbled Mizuki. Nakatsu closed his eyes as he touched for his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and flinched instantly. It was Mizuki's face a few inches away from his. Nakatsu could swear his heart racing at the minute. He froze on the spot while Mizuki picked up her bag. After securing her luggage, She turned back to her cup and poured another shot in it.

Nakatsu was utterly breathless while still stuck on the same position. Mizuki noticed his weirdness. She reached for his shoulder across the table and attempted to give him a couple of tap.  
>"Hey.. Hey.. Nakatsu." She called. The touch made Nakatsu jump.<br>"AH! Uh.. What? Sorry."  
>"What the heck is wrong with you?" Asked the sober Mizuki.<br>"N-N-NOTHING" He let out a sigh as he stood up. "Im going to the bathroom." He called behind his back. Nakatsu marched straight to the comfort room.  
>"Uhm.. O-kay?" whispered Mizuki, Still confused with her friend's actions.<p>

Meanwhile, at the boys bathroom, Nakatsu kept on phasing back and forth.  
>"NO, NO, NO, NO NO!" He shook his head and started a monologue without him noticing.<br>'_I cant continue this. I promised to myself last week than im moving on. Mizuki and I are just friends... JUST FRIENDS... **JUST FRIENDS!**'_ He closed his eyes for a moment to refresh his mind and to relax. His eyelids flew open after a minute as he have thought of a brilliant idea. A light bulb appeared right above his head.  
><em>'WAIT A MINUTE!' <em>He thought. _'arent friends suppose to spend time with each other, no matter what? Specially when its your **best** friend who needs your help!'_ He nodded at himself and folded his arms in his chest, Feeling proud and almighty like he just solved a puzzle no body else can._ 'And accidents like that happen.'_ He touched his forehead. _'Its not like i can complain when my friends accidentally bumped me... Right! Right! Theres nothing to worry about!'_ Nakatsu gave himself a thumbs up. The picture of Mizuki a very few inches from his face reappears whenever he blink. His heart throbbed faster and faster. Nakatsu clutched his heart dramatically.  
>"Who am i kidding?" He whispered to no one in particular. His eyes wandered in the mirror. He looked at himself, upset. Admitting defeat that he can never move on.<br>_'What's worse, new wounds which are so horribly painful or old wounds that should've healed years ago and never did?'_ He thought as he watched himself in the mirror. He sigh. _'Some things we just have to learn over and over and over again.'  
><em>He turned on the faucet and splashed water at his face. The water went in all directions, Leaving the collar of his shirt wet. He grunted as he reached out for a paper towel.

The phone in his pocket is vibrating. Indicating that he have received an email. He read it right away after he wiped his hands dry.

**"How is she?**  
><strong>-Sano" <strong>

Was all the message contained. Nakatsu felt like he's gonna explode out of his anger. He still have no idea what have happened. He wanted to wait for Mizuki to open herself unto him but no words have escaped her lips about it. With his hands shaking, He replied Sano saying...

**"You and i need to talk. Asap.**  
><strong>-Nakatsu"<strong>

And pressed sent. He folded his phone and put it back on his pocket. He took a deep breath to calm himself and marched right back to their table. With his shock stricken face, He forgot all about Sano and rushed next to Mizuki. Her head was down as she tried to cover it with her palms. She's crying again. Nakatsu didnt know what to do to make her stop. He stayed next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders like what he did back in the airport.  
>"Shuush. That's enough crying for today, Mizuki." He whispered in her ear. "I cant stand you being like this."<br>He noticed the bottle of alcohol was lying next to her cup in the table. They were both empty. Nakatsu let out a groan. Frustrated of whatever's bothering her. He felt like his heart is gonna tear apart into pieces seeing her like this.  
>"Sano... and... I..." Mizuki attained to whisper with all her might.<br>"What?" Nakatsu's now furious. _'So it seems that Sano has something to do with this again.. I shouldve known'  
><em>"Sano.. and.. I.. Broke.. up.." She managed to whispered between her sobs.  
>"THAT BASTARD!" He yelled. Its already late that is why most of the customers have left the restaurant. But a few of them who are still around turned their head to Nakatsu's direction.<br>"WHAT HAPPENED?" Okay. Nakatsu is now boiling. "IM GONNA KILL HIM!" He could punch Sano straight in the face a million times if only he was around. _'How can he break up with Mizuki? How can he leave the girl that Ive always wanted to be with all my life? How can he treat her like trash? After all that Mizuki have done for him. whatever his excuses are, It better be reasonable!'_

He's already blazing inside. But he kept his face calm all for Mizuki's sake.  
>"He doesnt want me anymore" She mumbled and cried even harder. "He doesnt want me around."<br>"Shuush. Thats enough, Mizuki. I'll kick his ass, Dont worry. Just stop crying."  
>He put his palms on her cheeks and held it up so he can have a good look at her. "Listen to me, Mizuki. Stop crying and listen to me for a minute. Dont be upset.."<br>His hands are shaking now. He doesnt know if he should be furious or he should be upset that she's being like this again. "You need to be strong about what he have done. Im gonna do... everything i can.. To get that old cheerful Mizuki i love.. back... You dont know how your smile means to me and how seeing you in pain cuts me to the core.." He took a deep breath and looked at Mizuki straight in the eye for a minute. He then hugged her as tight as he could.  
>"Its gonna be alright... I will never let anyone hurt you.. Not while im still alive." He whispered in her ear.<br>Mizuki did her best to stop crying by taking deep breaths. Finally letting go, Nakatsu kept close eyes on her. She stared back at Nakatsu. and then something strange have happened. She heard her heart beat as loud as it can get. There was no mistake this time... Her heart is beating faster... Because of Nakatsu...  
>She closed her eyes for a minute-Focusing on his presence. For a moment, She forgot all about Sano.. With Nakatsu taking over his place in her mind.<br>She smiled, one of the brightest smiles Nakatsu have seen her wear. "Thank you, Nakatsu." She whispered as she looked at his big brown eyes.  
>He smiled back with his heart on overdrive. "Lets go get you some rest, Shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p>* End of Chapter 6. You know, this chapter shouldve been longer.. But i guess it would be no fun if i stayed on one chapter for weeks. Again, i couldnt thank you guys enough for staying in tune. Do send me a review if its good enough or not and i promise to do better next time. Bye for now! Till the next update!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Warmth of the Cold City

Oh gosh. Every review of yours motivates me, really. Even though i can barely keep track of my time schedule, I still have the urge to update as soon as i can- all because of you guys. Aww. I cant explain how happy I am xD

Anyways, lets continue to the story, shall we? May i present- CHAPTER SEVEN - Warmth of the Cold City! (not so fond of the title because its a mouthful but i dont really have nothing else on mind- so it settles!)  
>I dont think it would be one of the best, tho. I didnt like it as much as the previous ones because all i had in mind in this current chapter is Nakatsu and Mizuki... But heres another sweet sweet continuation of 'Okonomiyaki Escapade' (which is also one of my personal favorites among all the chapters so far)<p>

Hope you guys would enjoy it! the drama and the surprises will all be poured down on the next chapter to please have fun with this one for now :)

* * *

><p>She cant even walk straight as they headed out of the restaurant. Nakatsu let out sigh as he grabbed Mizuki's wrist to stop her from her unusual tracks.<br>"Take this." He handed her the bags. She is still left unconcious of what is happening and she absentmindedly carried her luggage.  
>"How much trouble can you get in one night?" Asked Nakatsu. He went infront of Mizuki to look at her face better. He crossed his arms around his chest and Mizuki continued to stare back at him.<p>

_'No matter how troublesome I may be... No matter what life throws at me... No matter how bad the decisions I make or how stupid I may look like... This guy always stood next to me.'_ She thought as she watched Nakatsu who is now examining her if she could still walk or not.

_'When I was little, I was riding my bike in our yard back in California whole day long. I fell out of balance and my bicycle rushed into the hedge of roses that Mama have taken care of. The roses were all ruined. I ran back at out home crying. She was shocked to see me covered in cuts and wounds all around my body but I was most upset not because of the skinned knee or elbow. But because I crashed the plants she have been working for years. Both Mama and Papa helped me heal my wounds and Papa bought me a new bike to replace the one i broke. The new one had training wheels attached so I asked Shizuki to remove both of them secretly. At such a young age, I felt like Ive been left out because all of my kindergarten friends arent using their wheelies anymore. And when I was back in shape, I gave my new bike another shot. I fell off my bike again and again. I cried back to my Mama for the second time and not because of the pain i have in my skinned knee but because I thought I could never ever ride a bike again. Papa heard what happened about that day and told me that if i want to achieve something, I must work hard for it and to** never** give up. That way, someday it will be positive that I'll attain what I have anticipated for.'_

Mizuki lost track of her thoughts when Nakatsu turned around and bent down.  
>"Cmon. Let me carry you up to the nearest bus stop. Just do me a favor and keep a hold of your bags." Nakatsu offered as he waited for her weight to shift on his back. Her eyes widened.<br>"I dont think this is really necessary, Nakatsu."  
>"Oh what do you know right now? You cant even walk straight. Climb up. You're scarring the hell out of me when you walk. It feels like a car is gonna run over you in a sidewalk."<br>Her face turned as red as a rose when she climbed on his bestfriend's back.

Nakatsu was intoxicated by the touch of Mizuki. The world could go on a chaos tonight and he probably wouldnt notice a single clue. All he knows that she is in his back... all safe and protected. Nothing else.

_'But...'_ Mizuki continued, being back on her own thoughts. _'I dont think hard work is possible in my situation. Love... is different.'_ She looked up at the black sky._ 'You can never make somebody love you by wasting all your efforts to earn his affection... Love plays around with destiny... A destiny that... Sano and I might never have.'_ Just thinking about it breaks her heart. Finally giving up, she rested her head on Nakatsu's shoulder.  
><em>'Is it possible.. That the hard work Ive done to meet him has all went down to nothing? That I shouldve listened and should have not attended Osaka?' <em>She asked herself.  
>"The bus stop should be around here somewhere." Said Nakatsu, Interrupting her from her deep thoughts and regrets.<br>_'But then again, Theres always Nakatsu... I guess my days on Osaka High werent as bad. If its not for Sano, I wouldnt have met him.'_ She smiled at the thought of Nakatsu and looked at him. Mizuki have never felt more thankful in her entire life. He has always been on her side and she cant even imagine how life would be without her bestfriend.

Feeling too much gratitude on her hands, Mizuki crept closer to him and gave his cheek a peck absentmindedly. The world froze for the two of them at the exact moment. They were both left breathless. Mizuki always tends to response to things with her impulse. It was also one of the reasons why people find her obnoxious at first- she cant even keep her mouth shut when she's pissed (happened a lot between them and Sano back in the days)- and she'll regret them later on. But honestly, She doesnt feel like she's regretting anything right now. Nakatsu's jaws fell down. Shocked and intoxicated at the same time. He couldnt move a muscle as he stood there with the also speechless Mizuki on his back.

Both of their hearts are on overdrive. It was usual to Nakatsu but Mizuki isnt that used to it. She cant explain why its beating faster and faster. It just do. She did her best to break the awkward silence between them. She looked at Nakatsu and tried not to listen to her own heart beat this time. Ignoring whatever she have felt, Mizuki returned to a casual conversation.  
>"Uh." She started, stumbling for the right words. "Thank you, Nakatsu."<br>He nodded and looked at her._ 'Dammit! Its those roses again! Cant they really find a better time to surround her? Why does she have to be so cute?'  
><em>"Y-y-your w-w-welcome" He smiled at her casually, embarrassed of the fact that he is stuttering infront of her. Mizuki smiled back and when they looked away from each other, they both closed their eyes shut. Mizuki, hoping that Nakatsu wouldnt mind it and will never find out that her heart is beating as fast as his. And to Nakatsu who kept on convincing himself that its all a token of friendship- nothing more. But he just cant help it. It felt like he's gonna explode and break into a dance but he kept himself calm and cool on the surface. He simply cannot party- not until Mizuki's around. It would ruin all his 'Ive-moved-on-already-image'. He took deep breaths through his mouths as silent as he could.

_'No-no-no, Nakatsu!_' He thought._ 'Its really just a token of friendship-that is all! She must be so thankful that i carried her to the bus stop. I mean, she always tend to be sweet even before, right? She even makes Sano cookies and all that... It must me a girly-stuff-thing... or sort of. Nothing more, Nothing more, Nothing mo-'_ He turned his head to Mizuki. Her chin back on his shoulders with her eyes closed.  
>The sight of her cut Nakatsu from his thoughts. Although she's been drinking, What He sees about her is the same beautiful face he have ever fell in love with. He felt captivated as he stared at Mizuki. He have always thought that she is an angel that was heaven sent- even until now, He still thinks that way. Little by little, He starts realizing that he cant move on- specially at the moment when she needed him the most. Who is he kidding, anyways? No matter how many times Mizuki breaks his heart, and no matter how many times she chooses Sano over him, He can never stop loving this girl. She was his first love.<p>

He havent been paying attention to the road. He accidentally tripped on one of the slightly elevated tile. Mizuki yelped as she closed her eyes tighter. He lost his balance and they are about to crash on their side- but with one quick thinking, Nakatsu twisted his body so his back would hit the ground first before Mizuki does. He closed his eyes, ready to whatever pain the world may bring as he wrapped his arms around her. She clung tighter to Nakatsu as his bare back reached the ground. The impact was stronger than he have expected but it was nothing critical. He felt like his left shoulder has been beaten by a baseball bat. They were both in the ground for a moment, Trying to figure out if it was all over. They slowly opened their eyes. Mizuki, who is resting on Nakatsu's chest looked up tp see if he's okay. But before she can even speak, Nakatsu brushed the locks of her hair away from her face.

"Are you okay, Mizuki?"  
>She nodded as her cheeks turned red. She quickly stood up and gave Nakatsu a helping hand. He took it and felt the pain on his bruised shoulder as he sat down on the ground. He raised the sleeves of his shirt for a closer look. The bruise was bigger than he thought. Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw what Nakatsu have taken for her. She sat next to him and examined it.<br>"Where was this from?" She asked, freaking out as she looked around for the source of the bruise.  
>"Dont worry, Mizuki. Its nothing. I think my shoulder just hit that stupid brick as we crashed down."<br>"ITS NOT NOTHING! Look at the size of it!" She continued to argue.  
>Nakatsu is laughing now. He doesnt really care how much painful the crash might get as long as she's okay.<br>It pissed the hell out of Mizuki. She doesnt get whats so funny from taking a pain for her safety. She punched his bruise to make him stop.  
>"OW! Okay, now that hurt!" Nakatsu reached for his damaged shoulder.<br>"Whats so funny? You got hurt! See?-" She punched his bruise again to make a point. But he just couldnt stop laughing at how Mizuki over reacts about something that doesnt mean a thing. She held his first higher, hoping for a stronger impact on her incoming punch but Nakatsu grabbed her wrist before she can even strike.  
>"OKAY! STOP-Now THAT hurts!" He played around.<br>"Then wipe that grin off your face!" She demanded. Nakatsu laughed again at her reactions and pulled her wrist to get even more closer to her so he can convince her better that he's really fine. The strength of his pull gotten a little stronger than Nakatsu expected. Mizuki's face is now resting about three inches away from his. She was caught off guard as she froze, watching Nakatsu with her eyes widened. His heart throbbed even harder. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. _'Relax, Nakatsu. Relax. Just convince her that you're fine-Thats all.'_ He thought.

Nakatsu relaxed as he opened his eyes and put on his best poker face. He grinned as if nothings troubling him.  
>"Sheesh! Mizuki! Dont get too worked up. You look like a bruise is gonna kill me. Im fine as long as you are."<br>Her eyes glistened as Nakatsu gave her a thumbs up for insurance.  
><em>'WHAT IF IT COULD KILL YOU?'<em> She thought to herself. _'You dont know how miserable Im gonna be, Just the thought of not having a bestfriend like you.'  
><em>The both of them sat in the ground for a while. Coming back to her senses, Mizuki stood up and looked down at Nakatsu.  
>"The bus stop is just right there!" She pointed the sign only a few lots away. She offered him a hand again, for the second time. "Let me walk this time. I cant afford you being hurt and all because of me."<br>He took her hand and stood up infront of her.  
>"Just get a grab of my arm, please? I dont want you to walk in the middle of the road without thinking about it." He asked.<br>She rolled her eyes. Mizuki took a firm grip on Nakatsu's arm as he carried her luggage.

"A few more steps!" Muttered Nakatsu. "There we go! Now, i want you to stay on the bench as we both wait for the bus to arrive."  
>She sat down as he took the spot next to her. Nakatsu watched her friend silently as she tends to get upset to whatever's bothering her again.<br>"You know... When someone walks out of your life, let them. Theres no use in wasting your time on people that leave you." He said as they turned to look at each other. He noticed that her eyes are beginning to water again. He would do anything he can to make her stop crying.. That is, if he only knows how to. So he continued- "What you make yourself and your future is no longer tied to them. Yeah-you may still love him and still miss him..." He smiled at Mizuki encouragingly to hide the pain his own words have brought him. "But remember that you arent the one who gave up."  
>Mizuki started crying again.<br>"Oh no! No no! Dont cry! Please!" Begged Nakatsu and wiped her tears from her cheeks.  
>"Sano... Sano... He left high jump too." She muttered.<br>"HE WHAT?" exploded Nakatsu. He couldnt believe it. One day he was trying to redeem himself and now he's leaving it again- not to mention he acted like Mizuki's hard work blending in an all boys school meant nothing to him.  
>"HOW COME?"<br>"He said the pressure was unbearable." She continued to cry.  
>"What! Isnt that the same old reason why he left back then, too? Thats... Thats.. POINTLESS! Is that everything? Sano's not that weak to just quit at something too easy. That bastard!" He gritted his teeth and he took out his phone then started dialing.<br>"What are you doing?" Shouted Mizuki-panicking.  
>"Calling that idiot. Im gonna kill him"<br>"No, Nakatsu! Dont!" She reached out and snatched his phone. Just as Sano answered the phone call, Mizuki quickly turned it off. She opened the back cover of it and removed its battery.  
>"W-w-wait! I need to have my phone back, Mizuki! I need to have a piece of him!"<br>"No, Nakatsu!" She hid the battery in her pocket. "Dont! Dont bother him! He's better off without high jump! He's better off without me..." She looked down. "Its his life. He should be the one to choose how to live it... I have no more rights to butt in his business unlike the last time!"

Nakatsu was furious. Not because of Sano quitting but mostly because of her. He shook his head.  
>"Sano's not the only one who's changed." He whispered as Mizuki looked up, clueless. "What have you done to the Mizuki who's supposed to be nosy and brave.. And who always have hope in her eyes even when she's already down? What have you done with the girl, the one and only girl that i have lo-" He stopped for a moment to think about his words. He's going too far. He cant tell Mizuki that he's still living in the past. He shook his head to get rid of his confusion. "What did you do to my best friend?" He finished, looking disappointed at her.<p>

She cried even harder- facing the cold truth that Nakatsu's right. She isnt Mizuki anymore. But what can she do when Sano broke up with her already? There wont be any other reason to make him jump for the third time because she WAS the reason why he's cursing it at the time. It leaves her no rights. She felt useless.  
>"I-im s-sorry, N-nakatsu" She muttered between her sobs.<br>"Ah! I-I-I... I didnt mean to make you cry, M-mizuki!"_ 'What the heck have i done? Making her cry? Thick headed Nakatsu! You have never made her cry before! What a useless bestfriend i am. What am i gonna do? If she'll hate me for this and to never speak to me again, My dear heart wont take it!'_ Panicked Nakatsu.  
>"No, You were right. I just... I just dont know how to deal with him anymore. We broke up- things changed. Its not as easy as before. Im sorry." She continued to apologize.<br>"Dont be, Mizuki. Just stay strong. I promise everything will be all better in no time."  
>Mizuki half smiled.<br>"Arigato Gozaimasu, Nakatsu."  
>"F-for what?"<br>"For being there. For always being there." Again, Mizuki felt an extreme gratitude. "Honestly... I dont know if I can deal with this situation without you."

Nakatsu's heart is banging right out of his chest. He felt like he could fly.  
>"Y-you d-dont make s-sense, Mizuki. " He paused, trying to stop his stuttering. "Im always looking out for you. No need to say thank you or whatever." He rolled his eyes dramatically as if to make some point and smiled at her.<br>"Oh. Speaking of, How did you know exactly im at the airport earlier?" She asked curiously.  
>"Ah. that..." He thought about telling her Sano's text messages but it probably wouldnt be such a great idea after all that she has been through tonight. "I just.. thought of dropping by since its just blocks away from... the noodle shop... I was at..." He pauses every other words to think of an excuse. He felt horrible having to lie to her but it was for her own good.<br>"And.. I was expecting some phone call from you once you arrive Japan, Mizuki. I didnt receive any.." He turned his head away as fast as he could, he cant bare the innocent look on Mizuki's face.  
>"Ohh." She nodded. "So you were worried?" She sat upright and poked Nakatsu's cheek. "Same old bestfriend i missed" she laughed.<br>"Yeah. Lets go with that..." Nakatsu chuckled to decrease his guilt. "Anyways, got any place to crash tonight?"  
>"Ugh. No. I told you to help me check in first before we tumbled down the okonomiyaki shop."<br>"Oh. that... sorry" he apologized.  
>Mizuki laughed again. Nakatsu felt relieved not to see her in pain for a minute or two. If only he could keep this up forever.<br>"No need to be sorry, Nakatsu"  
>"Sure. but you know, Theres this one hotel I pass by whenever i head to the university. Its pretty near to my apartment, too."<br>"Apartment?" Asked Mizuki, confused.  
>"Oh. Uh yeah. Long story... But I heard they got these sweet rooms with an amazing view of the city and great food, too! Pretty much a good deal to me. Oh. And they also have an arcade and a jacuzzi! You should really look out for it! Not to mention its only blocks away from my apartment so you can totally hang out with me whenever you need someone to talk to! Its a three star hotel too so-"<br>"Nakatsu!" Mizuki yelled, cutting him off. She laughed. "You sound like you're endorsing that hotel of yours! Ive already called your name a couple or more times!" They both shared a laugh.  
>"Im just looking forward for the next days with you around" Nakatsu admitted.<br>She nodded at him and chuckled under her breath. The two fell silent again, but this time, with smiled on both of their faces.

"So.. Have you decided where to crash?" Asked Nakatsu. Hoping she would be near him as much as possible.  
>She frowned.<br>"Oh. is there something wrong?"  
>"Nothing, Nakatsu. its just that..." Mizuki fell silent. She have no idea how to explain that she doesnt want to be apart from him atleast for tonight. Everything just simply feels right when she's with him.<br>Out of nowhere, Nakatsu laid his palm on Mizuki's forehead to see if she's feeling well. She felt warm, Like his touch contained some electric powers that made her shiver yet intoxicated at the same time. Her cheeks turned red and the pounding in her chest started like a powerful engine again.  
>"Are you sure you're okay, Mizuki?" He looked concern and little by little, he understands that after what she have dealt with tonight, she cant possibly take a good rest by herself.<br>"Uh. what? Yeah. im fine Nakatsu. Dont worry. And i'll try to check out that hotel of yours." Lied Mizuki. she cant even imagine the idea of being alone again- back from the dark, cold place with no Nakatsu to lean on..  
>"Mizuki?" He looked down. He knows he can do something about this. He knows he can make her mind busy just like what he just did 5 minutes ago... Its a piece of cake. He's just not sure if she'll agree at this crazy idea. "You can... stay in my apartment if you want to." This takes him most of his courage but he knows this is the only way to help. Its not like he would kill Mizuki in his own home. or worst- get her pregnant. He loves her too much that he knows better. Plus the fact that he still cant clearly see her as a lady behind her girly floral dresses and that long hair of her. And luckily, her friends from Osaka arent the typical guys you would meet around the corner. They values friendship too much and knows better to keep it- its one of their best qualities. Mizuki knows she can trust him with her life, even if she dont have to.<p>

Besides, arent friends suppose to help each other even in the tightest spot?

"Nakatsu.. I couldnt possibly... It would cost you too much trouble." The truth is, Mizuki finds it and actually good idea. She would like to keep his company as long as she could but it felt like she's too much of a bother to him.  
>"Psh. Nonsense! Anything for my bestest friend! You can stay as long as you want, and you dont have to pay! Dont worry, Mizuki. I have a couch to stay on while you use my bed for your stay. be my guest! My room do have a door which you can lock for privacy and it also has a personal bathroom!" He gave her a thumbs up. "Pretty neat, huh?"<br>Mizuki smiled. "Well who can say no to that, Nakatsu?" She laughed. "Your sales talk are quite impressive. Tell me, do you dream of being a sales man?" she laughed even harded.  
>Nakatsu rolled his eyes. "I took up Business Management, Mizuki."<br>She continued to laugh at him. "Im sorry, Nakatsu. I just cant imagine you in a suit, Talking business and all. why that?"  
>"Yeah. whatever, Mizuki. Laugh all you want. I get it. But im still the university's co-captain in soccer team and we won several tournaments, remember? Not much have changed. and there really arent any other course I'd prefer. but since im the next in line to my family's company, My mother advised me take it.. And i admit i could use a little help."<br>"Oh! right! That company! Last time I saw your mom was four years ago. How is she?"  
>"She's well. And dont worry. Im just 23. Its too early to give up on being the best soccer player in Japan" He grinned. "How about you? Hows your life?"<br>"You'll probably find mine hilarious as Ive thought about yours... Im kinda ashamed to admit this to everyone in Osaka High but... I took up culinary."  
>There was silence.. A very awkward silence. neither of them dont know how to react for a minute. Then Nakatsu burst out laughing.<br>"WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO BE A CHEF OR SOMETHING? HAHAHA" He continued to laugh manically. Mizuki punched his sides playfully.  
>"Oh shut up, Nakatsu! You act like you've never seen me cook before!"<br>"Sorry, Mizuki. Its just that i never knew you always wanted to be a cook."  
>"I dont. But its the only thing Im good at."<br>"Oh please, Mizuki. You're good at a lot of things. Although i agree with you. You always bake Sano cookies back then.. But those cookies taste like bricks. No offense."  
>"What? They do? Now i feel bad I ever made him those! Baking is not my specialty." She frowned.<br>Nakatsu laughed. "Lighten up!" He poked her cheek a couple of times. "But your okonomiyaki are out of this world, to be honest."  
>Mizuki's eyes shimmered. "Really?"<br>Nakatsu nodded. "Its one of the reasons why I always ask you to go eat with me."  
>"How come you never told be before?" Mizuki laughed.<br>"Because its weird! You were a dude back then, Remember?"  
>Mizuki smiled and then nodded.<p>

After hours of waiting, The right bus finally arrived.  
>The ride was getting a little bit uncomfortable to Mizuki, part to her drowsiness and to the bus's motion. She rested her head on Nakatsu's shoulder without noticing and then fell into sleep. Nakatsu's heart rate went up as the bus made its stop every other minutes knowing that the love of her life rested on his shoulders, safe and calm.<br>Getting back to his senses, He remembered about Sano. He checked his phone and received a text message from his just as he expected.

"Stop being nosy. Its none of your business  
>-Sano"<p>

Nakatsu let out a deep quiet growl. Sano is truly making him angrier than ever now. but he tried his best to ignore him and went back to setting the location to meet him.

"Tomorrow. Sun down. Akihito Bay  
>-Nakatsu"<p>

'He may come or not, I'll definitely wait for him' Nakatsu thought although he is certain Sano will indeed come.

The bus came into a halt to the nearest bus stop in Nakatsu's block. He shook Mizuki gently from her nap.  
>"WHAT? AH! I didnt do it!" Snapped Mizuki from her dream. He laughed at her reactions.<br>"Didnt do what One heck of a dream, huh?"  
>She scratched her head as she yawned. "They keep blaming me for stealing their chickens."<br>Nakatsu laughed harder "Tell me who's blaming you, I'll kick his ass for you... C'mon chicken napper. This is out stop."  
>"Really?" Mizuki grinned. He nodded.<br>Both of them walked towards Nakatsu's apartment.  
>"Are you sure it will be okay for me to stay?" She asked again. She cant help not to feel that she's bothering Nakatsu's own home.<br>"Ofcourse it will be more than okay. I need company, anyways. I always tend to get bored in there. And graduation is already on friday so after that, We head straight to the beach to meet everyone there"

Finally reaching Nakatsu's doorstep, He searched for his keys and opened the door.  
>Mizuki smiled as she looked around "Nice home, Nakatsu."<br>The apartment wasnt entirely built for more than three persons or so but it should be more than enough if Nakatsu is the only one to live around here.  
>"Thanks" He headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "It isnt much, really.. and you'll be staying in my room while i sleep in there." He nodded towards the living room.<br>"What? no way! I couldnt possible let you sleep out here! Why dont you stay there and I sleep in the living room instead?" insisted Mizuki.  
>"C'mon Mizuki. stop kidding. You're my guest! Its the least i can do! Oh! I remembered something! Wait here." He rushed to his room.<p>

Mizuki continued to look around. She found a picture of young boy as she scanned a desk that mustve been where Nakatsu studies. She picked it up and looked at it more closely. It was the very young Nakatsu, holding a soccer ball in both of his tiny hands as he looked up the camera with his bright eyes and the most charming smile. She couldnt help not to stare. He was the cutest toddler her eyes have ever laid on.  
>"Hey. Whats that?" Nakatsu called behind her, Carrying a flattened air bed and an air pump.<br>"Oh. Hey Nakatsu... Can i borrow this for a moment?" She showed him his photo.  
>"WHAT? NO! Where did you get that?"<br>"Oh why not? It was on your desk. You're the cutest little boy i have ever seen. I'll just borrow it so i can print a duplicate of it." Continued to ask Mizuki.  
>"No. give it back. theres nothing cute about that." he ran towards to Mizuki to snatch the photo off her hands but Mizuki's quicker. She simply glided from Nakatsu gracefully as she ran farther from him.<br>"Oh. Are you asking for a rematch, Nakatsu? You do know Im faster than you." She sticked her tongue out and laughed.  
>"How can someone be so little yet so troublesome?" Nakatsu's eyes narrowed<br>Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." She chuckled.  
>Nakatsu tried to catch her again, But failed for the second time.<br>"Whats my reward if I get you?" He asked. "Can I have my picture back if I did?"  
>"No way! This is the best photo of you that i have ever seen! Lend it to me Until i have my own copy"<br>"Well, Thats unfair" Muttered Nakatsu.  
>"No its not!" Snapped Mizuki.<br>"Yes it is!" Argued Nakatsu.  
>"No its not! no its not! no its not! no its not!" She laughed.<br>Nakatsu lunged towards her again, Mizuki squealed when he almost caught her.  
>'Well, This is something to get used to.' thought Nakatsu while they both laughed. 'She never looked so girly. But its good that she doesnt have to pretend someone she's not again.' He smiled.<p>

"You never seemed so feminine, Mizuki-Chan"  
>"Mizuki-chan?" She laughed.<br>"You're a girl afterall, Arent you? Its something I should get used to." Nakatsu grinned.  
>"Yeah. Me too. You never called me 'chan' before. It was always plain 'Mizuki' or 'Mizuki-kun' or 'Ashiya-kun' when we first met."<br>"Baka! You shouldve told me you were a girl from the first. I shouldnt have been so rough on you. Its something I regret every single day of my entire life. And I like the sound of 'Mizuki-Chan'. Ive always wanted to call you that. It seems more... right. Mizuki-chan. Mizuki-chan. Mizuki-chan... See?" They both laughed.  
>"Whatever, Nakatsu-kun. You're still not getting this picture." It was a small picture so she put it safely in her wallet.<br>Nakatsu sneaked from behind her and he threw his arms around her. Mizuki jumped.  
>" Ha! Gotcha! Now, Give me that" He reached out for his photo bit it was already tucked in place in Mizuki's wallet.<br>"No no no no no no no! Over my dead body!" She laughed at him.  
>"Seriously, Mizuki? If this is what its like when you drink alcohol then I might never have to give you a drop of it ever again. Now, tell me whats my prize in this so-called rematch of yours or I'll never let go of you."<br>"You cheating cheater. I wasnt ready."  
>"Thats not a valid reason" Nakatsu laughed. "Now tell me now orelse you will never have a copy of that picture."<br>"Hmmm..." She looked at him. "How about we go eat hamburger tomorrow? My treat this time." She smiled.  
>"Sounds good." He nodded. "But wait... I almost forgot... I cant do it tomorrow. Maybe on Sunday?"<br>"How come?" Asked Mizuki.  
>"I.. uh.. Have to leave tomorrow sundown" He said, remembering his meeting with Sano. "Its a.. An.. all student conference... Yeah. for the graduation" he lied.<br>"Ohh." Mizuki nodded. "I understand... Uhm.. Nakatsu?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You can let go of me now." She called form her behind. Both of them blushed as their hearts accelerated.  
>"Oh right.. Sorry.." Nakatsu let go of her then scratched his head, Looking ashamed. Mizuki frowned at herself.. She didnt mean to embarrass him..<br>Awkward silence filled the air for a moment.

* * *

><p>STOPPPP!<br>Pardon me but i think this chapter is too long so I would like to continue it later on, Okay? My usual max is 5k per chapter and ive already reached more than my limit. Im sooo sorry, Minna! i thought of uploading this right away so i can keep my story alive- I hate it when i wont be able to upload for more than a week. Anyways, Im going to get back on continuing the second part of Warmth Of The Cold City after i finish my personal works cause im very busy in real life now. Pshew.

Sorry again, Everyone. But I'll make it up to you on the 2nd part. Gomen :(


	8. Chapter 8 Warmth of the Cold City Part2

7.5! Are you ready? Haha  
>Anyways, Thanks so much for checking the seventh chapter and heres the <strong>continuation<strong> of the current one as I promised. Sorry it took a while.

Reviews are soooo much appreciated, you guys! Im so motivated! I cant help not to smile when i think about somewhere out there supports my writing. Eternal gratitude- So decided to reply some of them (Scroll down to the bottom page to see)

So yeah. Lets get back to the topic, shall we?  
>*insert some kind of opening soundtrack here*<br>enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thoughts ran through both of their minds. Mizuki's heart fluttered and Nakatsu's face turned red.<br>He took a deep breath before starting a conversation.  
>"Oh yeah, Mizuki... I found the extra airbed my mother used to sleep on at that one holiday when she dropped by to see me. I guess I wont be using the couch afterall." He gave her a thumbs up and a grin.<br>"I really think I'd rather sleep here" said the hesitant Mizuki.  
>"Sheesh, Mizuki. You act like im not your best friend. Will you please snap out of it and just take the room?"<br>She frowned in return. "Okay. But for the record, I dont feel good about taking over your apartment."  
>Nakatsu rolled his eyes<p>

The two got ready for bed. It was already 12mn and both of them felt tired after a long exhausting day.  
>Nakatsu fell asleep instantly when he closed his eyes but Mizuki, on the other hand, did not. The clock ticked but she's still wide awake. Thoughts flooded in her mind... and then Sano hit her like a lightning. Clips of the disappointment and grief at the airport played all over again. It cuts her deep everytime she thinks of him. She felt like she could cry again but no more tears are coming out of her eyes. She was tired but her mind boggled her, keeping her from getting a bit sleepy.<br>Couple of hours passed as she laid in the dark all alone. She can hear Nakatsu snore in the other side of the door. He sounded peaceful. It made her smile..  
><em>'Atleast Nakatsu's having a good sleep.'<em> She thought.

Feeling like not sleeping at all, She stood out of bed and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She opened her door carefully as she can, hoping not to make any noise to startle Nakatsu from his deep sleep.

She watched him sleep for a minute before heading back to bed. Its like a heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders by just seeing him snooze. She figured to stay there for a while. Everything just seems so easy when Nakatsu's around. Mizuki laid back down next to him. Before she even noticed it, Her eyes shut down into a deep sleep.

It was 6 in the morning. Nakatsu's eyes flew open and to his shock, Mizuki's sleeping face is just lying a couple of inches across his. His heart throbbed faster and faster.  
><em>'Am i still dreaming? Mizuki? Sleeping? Next to me?'<em> He couldnt believe his wide open eyes.  
>It seemed like its a fantasy the more he thinks about it. <em>'Psshh. Theres no way. No way Mizuki's sleeping next to me. Look, just close your eyes and go back to sleep.. The next thing you will know is that she'll march right out of her room and greet me a good morning. Im sure of it.'<em> He nodded to himself and shut down his eyes.  
><em>'But wait a minute. If it was even a dream... then...'<em> He opened them again and watched Mizuki sleep. _'Then.. Its not even reality... So I can take chances, right? Its not like she'll ever know...'_  
>He smiled at himself proudly and went back to stare at her.<p>

He leaned closer to see her more clearly.. closer... closer... and closer until he was no longer an inch far. His heart fluttered. He could feel her breath swooping in his face. Nakatsu could watch her like this forever.

The two of them lay there for a while as one watched the other sleep, Nakatsu still thinking it was all just a dream. Their faces no farther than an inch away from each other.  
>With Mizuki in deep sleep, She tried to turn to her other side, unaware. As her face moved, Her lips brushed against Nakatsu's. Making his time stand still.<p>

_'I dont.. I dont think.. This is even a dream'_ He thought in shock. His fingers traced the lips where Mizuki just brushed with hers. His heart is on overdrive. It feels like it couldnt beat anymore faster. His lips... On Mizuki's... His lips... On Mizuki's... It kept on repeating again and again in his mind.

With his impulse, He stood up as fast as he could and locked himself in his room. The slam of the door startled Mizuki. She looked around to see that she actually fell asleep in the living room. With jaws dropped open, She tried to remember what happened last night.  
>No memories of her going back to bed after watching Nakatsu sleep has ever crossed her mind. Her heart accelerated as she continued to look around in panic. Feeling completely helpless, She layed back and covered her face with Nakatsu's pillow. The smell of it is intoxicating... Minty and fresh.. It smells like Nakatsu's hair. Very much manly. Mustve been his shampoo. She just couldnt tear her nose away from it. But she snapped right out of it when the thought of Nakatsu crossed her mind.<p>

"Oh my god! Nakatsu!" She panicked as she looked around for any signs of him._ 'What am i supposed to tell him? I feel like im a night crawler! Ugh! What did i do?'_ She took the pillow again and pressed it on her face securely so that no one could hear her scream.

Thankfully, Nakatsu who melted over the locked door didnt hear a single noise. He cant stop tracing his lips with the tips of his fingers where Mizuki kissed him.  
><em>'Wait? No no no no no. Is it even a kiss?<em>' He argued at himself._ 'A kiss or not, It was definitely her lips on mine.'_ He felt like he's gonna explode.

"Mizuki..." He muttered under his breath. _'Am I really over her? Or have I just accepted the fact that I have to be?'_ Wanting to clear his mind, He took a shower to relax but the thought of Mizuki is everywhere. Its just like what he felt for her back then in Osaka. Although, this time, No one's around to stop him anymore. Not Sano, Not the school and definitely not his sexuality. What more could he want?

Destiny have given him Mizuki. And who is he to say no?  
>"Thats it." He muttered. "Im going for it - Im going for her."<p>

With his ego all set up, He went back to talk to Mizuki all fresh and clean with the most charming smile painted on his face. She was in the kitchen, Preparing breakfast. She never looked cuter in an apron.  
>"That smells great, Mizuki-chan." He grinned.<br>Mizuki couldnt stop noticing how neat he looked today. Her heart started to beat faster and faster when she looks at him. But she's not entirely used to feeling that way to Nakatsu. So she tried her best not to pay attention to it.

The two of them sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Nakatsu couldnt stop praising her about how good she prepared their meal as she continued to blush.  
>"Anyways, Im sorry about... earlier." Mumbled Mizuki. She's been thinking of an excuse while Nakatsu took a shower. She hoped for the best that he would fall for it.<br>He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She cant help not turn red from seeing his big brown eyes. She took a deep breath.  
>"You know... I was.. uhm.. as crazy as it sounds... I kinda sleepwalk.. when im really upset or sort of... That explains why.. you woke up with me in the living room... Im really sorry." She lied, feeling uncomfortable.<br>"Oh.. Thats fine, Mizuki. Actually... I want to ask you something.. A-about earlier too. t-that..." Nakatsu traced his lips with his fingers to give her a hint, Not feeling like saying the word 'kiss' out loud. He was dead nervous.

Mizuki raised on of her eyebrows. "huh?" She really have no idea what Nakatsu is talking about. She was asleep, for crying out loud.  
>Nakatsu gave up and looked upset. "Nevermind." he muttered.<br>"Sorry, Nakatsu."  
>"Thats fine, Mizuki." He smiled. "Uh.. Mizuki?" He paused as she looked up. He can feel his heart hammer. He's about to make a move. "Do you.. wanna go out tomorrow? I could show you to some places in this city... B-besides, You still owe me a burger from last night."<br>"Hmmyeah. I almost forgot." Mizuki nodded. "Okay. I got nothing to do till next week, Anyways." She smiled. Both of their hearts picked up.

Nakatsu's phone rang, Indicating a text message has arrived. He picked it up and read it.

**"I cant. Go to Akihiro Hospital later. I'll be here all day.**  
><strong>-Sano" <strong>

* * *

><p>-END OF CHAPTER 8 or 7.5<br>(Its not much, is it? Honestly, when i re-read this chapter for misspelled words and mistakes, It didnt satisfy my need for.. you know.. That unexplained element that makes you go head over heels for something.. It lacks that element. I just cant figure how to improve it.)

That is it, Guys! I'll be working on the next chapter ASAP!

Due to my overflowing gratitude because of your continuous reviews, I decided to hit back :)

**Shortysoul**: first of all, thanks for reading! Second, As much as I agree with you (because personally, Id rather prefer Nakatsu and Mizuki alllll the way to the finish) but I got very special plans for Sano-kun :D I somehow appreciated him on the manga even though its not as much as Nakatsu's that is why i will kinda feel bad if I ever leave him out of my stories. But never mind that! This is a Mizuki-Nakatsu zone so theres no need to be worried ;)

**chell01**: No, dear. Thank **you**! All i ever dreamed of is to share my ideas to continue the drama and i never expected to receive such good comments about it! Writing is considered one of my hobbies and this fan fic is the very first ive ever ever written that is why every comments are so precious to me. Owww. Thank you so much for keeping in tune :D

**misaki1718**: Again, I cant thank you enough! and im Sorry it took a while to reply you and mention you in my posts. haha. Thanks so much for sticking around the story from the very first! Domo arigato! Domo Arigato!

Arigato, you guys! R&R! Till next update!


	9. Chapter 9 Bitter Truth

Sano Izumi kept watch of his father 24 hours a day inside the hospital room. He cant stand seeing him like this - lying in a bed all the time, unconscious. He moved his chair next to him and held his father's hand, hoping somehow that he would miraculously open his eyes.

His father didnt really mean much to his back then, But Mizuki changed it all. He no longer feel alone in this cruel world, With his dad and brother to come home to every now and then. Sano's face always tend to be life less whenever his ill dad passes his mind.

"Big brother." Shin patted him in the shoulder, indicating that he's back with the groceries already. The two boys spent most of their days in this cold room, always taking turns on keeping an eye for their father.  
>"Theres someone I encountered in the lobby." Shin nodded toward's his company. Sano barely notices him talking but he turned around to have a look for himself. It was Nakatsu who kept silent by the door. Sano watched him with no interest on his face and stood to lead him back outside so they can talk privately. Nakatsu followed. Silence filled the air for a while, waiting for each other to speak first.<p>

"You know.. I really have the urge to choke you from your breath right now.. but..." Nakatsu shook his head. After seeing Sano's father, He couldnt describe how he felt sorry for him.  
>"Go ahead and kill me, if that ever makes you feel better. I told you to keep your ass off my personal business." Sano snapped.<br>"Why?" Nakatsu asked, completely ignoring him. "Do you even realize how Mizuki felt after what you've done? After all the troubles just to get you back to jumping? How can you treat her like trash?"  
>Although He isnt in the right moment to kill him, Nakatsu's first shook violently in his sides. He just cant stand him treating the woman he wanted to spend all of his life with like nothing. Does Sano even feel anything for Mizuki?<br>"Isnt that what you wanted? Theres no more walls around her now. She's free as a bird." Muttered Sano.  
>His words are enough to make Nakatsu unable to control his anger. He grabbed Sano's collar and shoved him against the wall with all his force. The impact was stronger than Sano have thought.<br>"I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HER CRY! You heartless bastard! How can you stand seeing her cry when you left her in the airport? How can you not appreciate what she have done for you? IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Nakatsu's first went for a jab but Sano blocked it effortlessly.  
>"How many times do i have to tell you to mind your own business? Now let go of me!"<p>

Nakatsu trembled but he kept a firm hold of Sano's collar.  
>"Let go of me. You wouldnt understand anything, anyways."<br>"I wont unless you tell me whats your problem!" Shouted Nakatsu right at Sano's face. His voice echoed across the empty hallway. He finally let go of him as he pushed Sano's chest. Again, Silence filled both of them.  
>Sano thought real hard if Nakatsu deserves the truth or not. He finally decided to tell him-he owes nakatsu, anyways.<p>

"The reason why i asked you to go to the airport back then is because I still care for Mizuki. I didnt want her to get hurt. You have to understand what costs me to leave her like that. I figured if you were there, Then maybe she could recover from it a little easier than dealing with it alone." Admitted Sano. He knows he can never be with Mizuki ever again after how he have hurt her. He still feels something for Mizuki. Not as much as Nakatsu does but he still loves her. For him, what he've done is a sacrifice.  
>Nakatsu shook his head. "I dont get it. Why?"<br>"I dont want her to deal with my father's current condition. She have grown real close to him since we were together. So I figured It would be better to leave her than to let her know that..."  
>Sano had a hard time spilling out the beans.<br>"That... My dad has no more than a month to live..." muttered Sano.  
>Nakatsu's eyes were widened with shock.<br>"I cant... I cant do highjump anymore... I couldnt do what my dad have done to my mom at her last hours. I can never abandon my father's side specially at this critical condition. and..." Sano shook his head to snap out of his grief. "High jump reminds me of Mizuki... and my dad. I just.. I just dont know what to do.. I'd rather let Mizuki deal with the lies i have left her with so she can move on than to let her know the truth. The truth that Im currently on the ground at the moment. She deserves better than a messed up freak who always needs her to solve his problems. I need to learn to figure things on my own. To stand up with my own two feet. I dont want her help anymore."  
>Nakatsu trembled again as he looked down.<br>"Why couldnt you just tell her? You do know how she felt about what you've done. I cant stand her being like this."  
>"Just leave it the way it is, Nakatsu! <em>You dont know how I feel about what I've done! <em>I want her to move on... To love somebody else who gives her what _she_ needs this time. She has given me too much and she's not receiving enough. I love her too much that I want her to be happy, even if she's not on my side. Leaving her could be one of the mistakes I would regret all my life but it could open even greater opportunities for both of us! You cant be mad at me for sending her on her way. People come and go, Nakatsu."

Then it hit him. Sano's words cut deep in his heart. _'People come and go, Nakatsu...'_ It echoed in his head again and again. At the moment, Nakatsu knew karma has taken its revenge. He used that line to break up with the multiple girls he have dated before, but now that someone did it to the only person he loved the most, He felt guilty. He felt disappointed with himself. He felt disgusted.  
>"Look, Nakatsu. I'd be lying if i say I never felt anything for Mizuki.. And Ive already accepted the fact that we can never be together anymore-as much as it hurts me. I know she deserves better. Someone who can solve her problems rather than she be the one who solves the problems itself. That woman deserved to be treated like a royalty. But I can never do that to her..."<br>"Although as little as it can be.." Sano continued. "I know a part of me still loved her. It would maybe even last forever. Who knows? But if theres one thing I know about you, Nakatsu... is that.. I can never love Mizuki as much as you love her. You gave your everything for her.. While theres nothing else I gave her than those hurtful words to make her go away. And that is why... If theres any other guy I could trust to make her smile forever, It would be my bestfriend-you..."

Nakatsu was caught off guard by Sano's words. He couldnt help not to open his mouth.  
>"You deserver her more than I do. I felt guilty having her to solve me all the time and.. I need to find myself first before having to settle with anyone else with all my life... Its a very hard decision for me but life is all about opportunities. When a door closes, More with be opened. Ive thought about this for months already. You can trust me with this if its the last thing on earth. But... Nakatsu... If you ever make her cry, I wouldnt have any second thoughts to take her away from you." Sano smiled half heartedly, Hoping Nakatsu could understand everything.<p>

Nakatsu nodded slightly. "I do understand, Sano. and i would probably do the same.. I could never.. Never be selfish enough to not give the things that makes her smile even if it would cost me my life. I know that it would take time but I could never give up from being her source of smile."  
>Sano smiled as a reply. Then he turned his back to Nakatsu and headed to the door of his father's room.<br>"Oh! Sano! Wait... How is your dad?"

* * *

><p>The ride home wasnt nice at all. Nakatsu couldnt stop worrying about Sano. His words were on repeat on his mind...<br>_"Theres nothing else that can be done._" He remembered Sano say in grief. _"The cancer is spreading violently. Leukemia can be healed if it was still on its first stage but... When it reached its third.. Im afraid everything will become useless... He'll only have weeks left under this building."_

He could still hear the hurt in Sano's voice. Even if he wanted to do something to help, He simply cannot.

_"Nakatsu. Do me a favor and Please dont mention a word on Mizuki about this."  
><em>It feels like he want to punch a dry wall with all his frustration. How the hell can he not tell Mizuki about this?

His phone vibrated. He reached for his pocket and picked it up. It was Haruka-chan texting... It took him a moment to remember who 'Haruka' is.. She was his girlfriend.. Right. He read the message with no enthusiasm

**"Nakatsu-Kun. I'll be back in Kanto in two days! See you till then!**  
><strong> -Haruka"<strong>

Her girlfriend left the Kanto region a week from now and went to have a vacation in Hokkaido. She hasnt called him nor even texted him until now.  
>Nakatsu hopped aboard on a very deep train of thoughts. He wanted to break up with Haruka but theres just no communication but by phone. He's not that disrespectful to break up with a girl by a phone call. But if he would wait for her to arrive until Monday, Then It would be considered that he is cheating with Mizuki.. Not in a double relationship kind of way but he's living with Mizuki.. And his heart belongs to no one but her.<p>

Thus, he made his choice. Breaking up with a phone call might be the worst idea ever.. But its better than 'cheating' with your girlfriend.  
>He dialed Haruka's number. it rang. It rang and it rang.. Nakatsu's now loosing hope that his call will be a failure but luckily, before the last phone ring, Haruka answered Nakatsu's phone call.<br>"Hello? Nakatsu kun?"  
>"Ah. hey.. Haruka.. Listen..We need to talk."<p>

* * *

><p>End of this chapter.<br>Its not much, is it? I didnt have enough time to prepare for this one thats why it was scattered all around.  
>But I hope you guys could atleast understand the plot, right? I'll be doing better by next time.<p>

Anyways, I made some changes in this chapter.. Like the name of Nakatsu's girlfriend. From Sakura to Haruka. It wasnt really according to plan to change it with much surprise and I really dont want to shift names but i had no choice(Personal reasons).

Thank you so much for reading. Till next update.


End file.
